LoveHate
by ATasteOfFaberry
Summary: It's a thin line between love and hate. And they've crossed it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. Sad, I know.

She wasn't entirely sure how they got into this position - Rachel's back was pressed against the door, her hands roaming Quinn's body, lips and tongues fighting for dominance - but she wasn't sure she was really complaining. The day had started out simple enough. Quinn made her way through school with the barest hint of acknowledgement that she was no longer on top and Rachel made eyes at Finn and talked to everyone she ran into about the proper way to participate in Glee. She wasn't even on Quinn's radar being that she successfully ignored the brunette anytime she opened her mouth.

Classes flew by, lunch came and went too quickly for Quinn's taste and soon enough, she was sitting in the Glee club room listening to Rachel babble about the advantages of some musical warm-ups that made no sense to the blonde. Puck was at her side, talking about video games, Finn was busy shooting daggers in their direction and off to the side, she was pretty sure she heard Brittany ask why Rachel needed a cliff in the room and how it made a note. A normal day, through and through but then it came time to leave and she has this overwhelming urge to cry. Muttering something at Puck that sounded like, "Leave me the hell alone. I'll be home later," she dashed off toward the bathrooms.

Now, she should have known that Rachel would've noticed her sudden departure. That Man Hands would have followed her because, unlike most of the student body, the diva would not relent in an attempt at making friends. She supposed that it would be better than nothing, that at least she'd have someone to talk to but old habits die hard and she just couldn't shake the feeling that the brunette got to her more than she would like.

"Quinn. I know that we have not been on the best of terms and I'm sure that my attempts at Finn have probably upset you a great deal but I would like to offer my friendship to you once more as I feel it would be beneficial to both parties in that you would gain someone to talk to that isn't Noah and I would gain insight into why you hate me so much when I've been nothing but nice to you."

Quinn looked up to find that not only was Rachel Berry just standing there, blocking her way into the bathroom but she managed to get there first and how did Rachel even know where she was going? Sighing, Quinn pushed past her, not willing to deal with the fact that she ached for the companionship that Rachel was offering. The blonde heard a huff and the click of shoes follow her into the bathroom while she made her way to the sink. Turning on the faucet, she splashed some cold water on her face and ignored the brunette like only she could do.

"I understand that I may not be the person you wish to come to for help but I would like to remind you that you have no one else and I would be more than willing to accept the role of being your friend," Rachel pressed on, closing the distance between them. "I feel that we can work pa-"

"Look RuPaul, I don't need your charity," the blonde all but shouted at Rachel, turning and walking towards her. Rachel took a step back with every step Quinn took toward her until her back was flesh with the door. "I am perfectly fine right where I am. I have friends, I have Noah. I don't need Finn and I sure as hell don't need you. Everyone is tiptoeing around me, thinking that I will break any moment but I am still Quinn Fabray and I refuse to let a drunken mistake tear me down completely. Now I am going to suggest that you leave, Man Hands before I completely lose control of my temper as I would like to keep my criminal record clean."

Her voice was eerily calm, despite the tears threatening to spill over. Not for the first time, Quinn curses Puck's name and wishes he was unable to produce baby making materials. She also contemplates making that a possibility and feels a bit of happiness at the thought of removing that appendage from him when Rachel's voice rips through her mini-fantasy once more.

"I get that you think that I am trying to make you a charity case to further my already impressive collection of activities and charities for bettering a chance at becoming a huge Broadway star but I assure you that is not my intention. I simply ask that you allow me inside the walls you have built aro-"

Quinn finally remembers how they got to this point. She remembers staring at Rachel with a look of disbelief at her complete lack of understanding that Quinn just wanted to be alone. She remembers wishing Rachel would shut up and how her hand ached to do such a thing. She remembers thinking she should cut her off and so she did. With her lips, not with her words. She remembers that she was shocked at herself for silencing her that way and was about to pull back when Rachel tangled her hands in the hair she worked so hard on this morning and immediately tries to deepen the kiss. Not that she was complaining.

Quinn felt Rachel's hands move from her hair, down her shoulders and stop on her hips. All rational thought left her mind as she put a hand on either side of the girl's face. She let out a small groan of approval when she felt soft fingers inch their way under her shirt that only encouraged Rachel to move her hands further up. When they brushed the side of chest, she all but moaned into the girl's mouth. She couldn't have felt more blissful.

That was, until Rachel pulled away, flushed and panting. Quinn took a step back, her own face red and for once, she watched as Rachel struggled to find words. "I.. Uh, Quinn. I mean. That was.. I have to go. Daddy will be worried if I don't get home soon." And with that, she left Quinn standing there wondering why the hell she just kissed the school's biggest loser and why she just wanted to chase her down and do it some more.

"I blame you for this," she muttered softly, rubbing a hand over her stomach, "I'm so going to take this out on your father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. Sad, I know.

She wasn't entirely sure how they got into this position - Rachel's back slammed against a locker, Quinn's teeth attached to her neck, Rachel growling in appreciation - but she was sure she wasn't complaining.

The day had started like normal for Rachel. Well, as normal as one can feel after being attacked by a soft set of lips in the bathroom the day before.

Last night, she did her daily Myspace video before her nightly regimen. Sleep did not come easily, but eventually she was waking to her alarm and pulling herself out of bed.

She went about her morning activities-even though she was distracted. Work out, think about Quinn. Voice exercises, sing songs that remind her of Quinn. Shower, practice what she was going to say to Quinn later while washing her hair. Dress, undress, redress, wonder what Quinn is going to wear. Eat, plan course of action to talk to Quinn. School.

Rachel finally decides that she is going to talk to Quinn after school because that was what normal people do when they suddenly make out in the school's bathroom. That was her reasoning anyway. Really, she just wanted to see if a repeat performance could happen. Classes went slower than a snail riding on a sloth and when she felt like hours had passed, the bell to end first period had signaled. The diva figures she should probably stop thinking about it so much. She took a deep breath, put on a bright smile and made her way through the halls.

Rachel happily, though slowly (since time was not on her side today), made her way through the rest of the day. She hadn't been trying to avoid Quinn but it worked out that way due to the fact that Quinn was avoiding her instead. Rachel knew there was one place that Quinn could not avoid her, and that was Glee. Of course, she got there way too early so she decided to do what came naturally, practice warming up. After all, you cannot keep your voice in perfect condition if you do not take every opportunity you get to practice, fix issues (though Rachel has no issues) and try again (even though she is perfect). She felt she would never make it to Broadway if she did not practice every chance she got and she simply could not allow that to happen.

The rest of the club filed into the room, and slowly, things came to order. Mr. Schue decided that they would practice a new number for their upcoming competitions. Everyone turned towards Rachel, expecting her to say something witty but she simply smiled and agreed that it would indeed be best. Rachel continued to be in agreement with everything and everyone (instead of giving pointers on how to better project her fellow glee mates' voices), all the while discreetly stealing glances of the blond and ignoring the concerned looks from their teacher. The group was dismissed after much chatter and singing. Rachel quickly gathered her things and raced toward Quinn with determination etched into her features.

"Quinn, I think that after recent events, we have a lot to discuss and I was wondering if perhaps you would like to join me near my locker to come up with a plan of action to solve this problem that has arisen."

Quinn looked a bit nervous but Rachel simply put that off as hormones and a late bout of morning sickness (because the Quinn she knows is never nervous). She smiled her megawatt smile when Quinn just nodded in agreement before taking off toward her locker.

There, she waited and counted. 516 seconds later, Quinn finally turned the corner and slowly made her way towards the brunette. Rachel was trying to breathe properly and wondering how she was going to address this. It was simple enough, she figured. She did spend her morning practicing after all, but when Quinn approached, she lost her speech functions.

"Listen, yesterday was a fluke. It won't happen again so you don't have to worry about your chances with Finn," Quinn said calmly and coldly before turning to leave.

"Wait! You can't just make out with me and then turn around and leave like that. There needs to be a discussion about feelings. About whether there will be a second time. About what started this in the first place. I, for one, do not just kiss a person to shut them up. That seems rude and highly unfair to the individual. Did you even think about how that kiss, or your previous statement, would affect me? Or us as a whole?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Berry, you need to slow down and back off. Nothing happened, nothing will happen again."

Rachel felt her heart drop at the notion of it not happening again, but she pressed onward with more passion. She would get to the bottom of this, and she would prevail in her want. After all, she was a diva and divas got what they sought after.

"Well, I think that something did happen, Quinn, and regardless of your denial it will not go away. You don't just kiss a person to shut them up! That is not how these things work. There needs to be something beneficial in kissing a person. Fulfilling a fantasy, informing a crush that you like them, passion or lust. And while we're on the topic of things that need to be discussed, I would like to extend my friendship to you again. I would state the benefits of this merger of people again but it seems that you dislike hearing the reasonings, thus I will refrain, but I would very much like to be your friend."

"God, Berry! Do you even breathe when you speak?"

Rachel flushed, embarrassed slightly by her interest in getting Quinn to understand. She was about to speak again when the former Cheerio grabbed the smaller girl's shirt and slammed her against the locker. Quinn was opening her mouth to protest whatever Rachel didn't get to say when it happened; and Rachel finally understands how she got here.

Quinn didn't even get to speak before the diva placed her hands on either side of the girl's face and roughly brought their lips together. They fought for dominance once more, but when Quinn's fingers brushed against her bare stomach (which she isn't sure is really happening). Rachel gasped and allowed the other girl to win the fight. They stayed like this for a few more minutes before breathing became a problem and their lips pulled apart. Instead of running, Quinn simply trailed her lips along the jaw and down to the neck of the whimpering girl she has pinned.

"I.. I believe that we should take this e-elsewhere," she muttered softly before letting out a low growl as Quinn bit down on a spot she didn't even know existed on her neck. "We must discuss the p-pros and co-"

"If you finish that sentence, I will show you exactly how much con is in this."

Rachel didn't speak after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I wish. I don't own Glee.

Before Quinn had time to rethink telling Berry to shut up, things were progressing much further than she anticipated. There was this need flowing through her body that demanded satisfaction; who was she to deny it when Rachel eagerly wanted to fulfill it? The younger girl was panting and slightly flushed, making it harder on Quinn to remember exactly where they were. When Rachel moaned a little louder as the blond trailed her fingers along the girl's bra, Quinn finally realized what was happening.

Here she was in the middle of the school's hallway, turned on and practically attacking Rachel like a teenage boy in heat. To say she was a little angry at herself and Rachel for getting carried away was the understatement of the year. She was going to tear herself from Rachel's body but then the small diva made this noise in the back of her throat that was almost guttural in nature and she lost herself in a haze of red and lust.

"Q-Quinn, please..." Rachel whimpered when the ex-Cheerio's hand moved from her breast to her lower back. "Do not tease me. I-I'm not sure I can handle that. Or this. This is a bi-"

"Shut up, Man Hands. You will listen to me and do as I say, perfectly. The better you listen, the better it'll feel," Quinn growled out. She moved back long enough to flip the girl around. "You will not say another word unless it's to moan my name while I fuck you. Got it?"

The brunette just nodded. Quinn felt the girl shudder beneath her when she bite down on the girl's neck, grinning in satisfaction when she pulled back and saw the area swelling already. She slid her fingertips down Rachel's arms before gripping her wrist and placing them on the locker, above her head.

"You will not move your hands. You will not buck your hips and you most certainly will NOT beg me for anything."

Quinn heard the girl moaned out, "Oh god.." and she got angrier. Did Berry not know how to listen to instructions? She should've known the answer to that. Wrapping a hand in brown locks, she yanked back the girl's head and hissed a warning into her ear. Letting go, she went back to work. She wrapped her arms around the girl, bunching up the diva's shirt and bra before roughly twisting and pinching her nipples. Reason and logic completely escaped Quinn when she heard her name fall from Rachel's lips. The world was melting away and there was nothing left but the two of them and the lust they were succumbing to.

"God, you're such a dirty fucking whore, Berry," she taunted, roughly groping at the girl's tits, "I bet you are dripping. Are you wet, Man Hands? Do you want me to touch you?"

The girl nodded, whimpering softly. She could feel Rachel trembling, trying not to thrust into the touches she was receiving. It pleased Quinn in a sort of sick, sadistic way. It sent tremors deep into her core, begging to feel the younger girl's touch. She grabbed the brunette's earlobe between her teeth and tugged softly, her left hand trailing down Rachel's stomach. Rachel blushed when she felt Quinn lift the hem of her skirt up and jumped slightly when cool fingers brushed across the hot flesh of her thighs.

"Mistake, Berry."

She moved her mouth from the girl's ear to her neck and bit down, hard. Quinn heard Rachel cry out, a mix of pain and pleasure, but she didn't think about it. "Are you going to behave?" she asked, low and demanding. The younger girl nodded, trembling harder as she tried to keep her resolve. Satisfied with this response, she moved both hands under Rachel's skirt and yanked her panties down. Immediately, her senses were assualted by a musky scent and it took everything she had to not drop to her knees and pray to the goddess she had pinned.

Quinn took her time memorizing just how those legs felt under her fingertips. She moaned loudly when her finger brushed across the top of Rachel's pussy. Neat and trimmed, it was begging the blond to give in, but she wasn't ready for that. Instead, she placed both her hands on the shorter girl's hips and moved her back from the locker. "Bend over and keep your hands on the locker."

Rachel inhaled sharply but did as she was told, placing her hands on the locker and bending at the waist. Quinn took in the sight slowly, eyes trailing along miles of leg until she reached the apex of her journey - a glistening pussy that seemed to throb in synch with the girl's heartbeat. It took a moment for Quinn to gain control of herself again before she stepped forward. Taking two fingers, she slid them through wet folds, causing Rachel's knees to nearly buckle. Slipping them inside the girls soaking, hot center, the two girls moaned in unison at the feel.

True to her word, Rachel only moaned Quinn's name. Softly and repeatedly, it fell from her lips as Quinn started thrusting - slowly at first before picking up the pace. It wasn't enough, however, and soon, the moans turned into screams. Unspoken words hung in the air and she knew that she'd have to give the diva more friction or someone outside was bound to hear her because the girl had a set of lungs on her. Quinn leaned forward, her hair spilled across Rachel's neck.

"Guess you aren't like RuPaul afterall, Berry. Touch yourself. Now."

Rachel wasted no time listening to Quinn. Her hand slipped off the locker and in between her legs before Quinn even finished her sentence. The entire thing was almost too much to handle and before long, Rachel was trembling with the signs of an oncoming orgasm. Unfortunately for the diva, Quinn had other plans. She slipped her fingers out of the girl before grabbing the girl's wrist and yanking it away. She heard Rachel let out a sob of despair and almost felt bad for her. Almost.

"You do not get off before I do, Treasure Trail," she growled out. She moved and leaned against the locker, sliding her own underwear down around her ankles. "Knees. Now."

Rachel dropped to the floor instantly, flushed and trembling but eager to please. "You're going to watch me. You aren't going to touch until I say so. Do you understand?" The girl nodded and Quinn let her eyes fall shut. She moved her fingers across her clit, rubbing softly. It was slow and torturous, but she didn't move any faster. Her breath hitched when she found that spot she loved and she started rubbing a little harder. "Panties, off," she breathed out, lifting her left leg slightly. The brunette nearly tore them off, eyes never leaving the sight before her. "Suck it, Berry. Lick me clean and mak-"

Her sentence was left unfinished as Rachel immediately dove in. Quinn's hand was replaced with Rachel's tongue and the blond was struggling to stand upright. The former cheerleader silently berated herself at her lack of strength but the girl on her knees is enthusiastic to say the least. Rachel's tongue is deftly moving about her heat, flicking over her clit and shoving itself as far as it can into her and within seconds, her hands are tangled in brown locks. She is moaning loudly, the diva's name becoming a mantra and it's seconds, not minutes, later that her body tenses and she's screaming. Rachel doesn't stop though and Quinn is vaguely aware of the need to sit before she falls so she roughly yanks the girl's head back.

"E-Enough. Fuck, Berry."

Quinn slides down the locker until she's on the floor. Rachel is staring at her, face covered in the blond's juices and her eyes are begging for something. Quinn looks away, taking time to recollect herself because the brunette just rocked her to her core and she can't look at Rachel without wanting to cry.

"I, uh.. Can.. Am I allowed to, uh.. talk now?" Rachel whispers, eyes fixed on the blond.

"No, you fucking can't. I didn't say you could, did I?"

Quinn moved her gaze back to Rachel and instantly wished she hadn't. There are tears there, streaming down her face and her shoulders are shaking with the sobs she was trying to hold back. The blond can't look at her anymore, so she stands. She pulls her underwear on, smooths out her dress and glances down at Rachel before turning and leaving. It was never her intention to let it get that far and as she turns the corner, she can hear the girl's heart break and a little piece inside of her dies.


End file.
